


Dedicated to the Game

by mineral_mistress



Category: baseball - Fandom, not really in a fandom
Genre: Baseball, First time writing, Omorashi, leave me to rot in baseball hell, some m/m fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mineral_mistress/pseuds/mineral_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dedicated shortstop finds the downside of hydration and not visiting the locker room throughout a long game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedicated to the Game

It was a great game on a warm day in mid-April, we were more pumped than we had ever been and we were leading by the the top of the second inning. Our team had no issues, no injuries or players out. The opposing team didn’t have a chance, we all knew we were going to win.  
By the top of the fourth inning, I could feel a familiar pressure in my lower stomach. I tried to remember when the last time I had pissed was. It had been hours, when me and my roommate left for pre-game practice. “I can make it” I thought to myself “Just don’t think about it”.  
Coach kept telling me to hydrate in-between trips from the field, dug-out and plate. The water and the running was not helping my situation. My bladder kept reminding me I haven’t pissed in hours, and I could practically feel my it pulsing under my belt. I would’ve jumped at relief. I stood at shortstop trying to keep my mind out of my pants. I tried to not be obvious and sneak my hand down to hold myself. I could feel every cup of water making its way to my bladder. This was torture.

By the bottom of the sixth inning, pissing was was all I could think about. Usually I look forward to batting, my heart speeds up and my face lights up, but now when Coach called my name to head to bat my heart sunk. I don’t know if I could handle it. I could feel my bladder stretched against my belt. As I sat in the dugout, I had to press my thighs together as tight as I could to hold it. Coach called my name again, stern. “Get up there, kid!” And I did as I was told. As soon as I stood, my bladder stretched out painfully, I felt a small spurt of hot piss leak into my cup. “Ah, fuck” I muttered under my breath. I had to get out there and bat. 

My roommate, the lean and incredibly tall pitcher had noticed something was wrong, he had been keeping an eye on me for a while now. We made an odd-looking pair walking together, with him being so tall and me on the shorter side. He rubbed my back as I left the dugout.

My bladder screamed as I took the plate to bat. I tried not to show it on my face as I looked the pitcher in eye. As I swung I felt another small leak into my cup, praying for strength, I ran to first base. The first baseman was in left field trying to get my ball. I may have a shot to not piss myself. I ran second, third, and was got stopped. I was so close. I held myself with one hand while looking to see who was batting next.

“Hunter!” I almost yelled. I could’ve kissed him. Hunter was the best power hitter on our team. He could get me off the field, he could get me relief. I hope.

I jumped in excitement as I saw him take the plate, and a large spurt leaked into my cup. I immediately stopped and checked if it was noticeable. It was nothing too bad yet, but it would my pants would flood soon if Hunter didn’t save me.

“Strike One!” What? That wasn’t like him. I looked over and he was laughing. Laughing! He was playing with the pitcher. “Oh, please Hunter…” I thought desperately while I held myself and pressed my thighs together. Hunter finally hit it, a the home run over center field wall. I ran towards home plate, praying I didn’t piss myself in front of all these people. I heard cheering, “A home run!” There was no time to bask in my home run, my bladder was screaming for release. I walked (there was no running now) as fast as I could through the dugout towards the locker room, steadily leaking into my jockeys. I was caught by Jake, a junior outfielder, who trapped me in a bear hug “Good job, dude! That was awesome!” “Thanks, but...I’ll be right back?” It didn’t sound convincing at all. I was holding my crotch like a toddler, and Jake’s bear hug squeezed another big leak out of me. I ran towards the locker room, noticing (barely) that my roommate Colin had followed me.

I tried to step down the few steps leading down into the locker room, but in my hurry I missed one and the shock was just too much on my bulging and sensitive bladder. I fell, and my bladder completely let go. “Chase?” I heard Colin’s voice. “No, no, no. Please don’t!” I instantly teared up and my voice broke, I don’t want him to see me like this. “What’s wrong?” He sounded so concerned, he rushed in to see me crying and still peeing myself on the floor of our locker room. “Oh god, Chase. Is this why you looked so uncomfortable?” I only nodded, my stream starting to let up. “I told Coach he needs to give you a break sometimes” Colin said, chuckling. I nodded again, sniffling and leaning against his chest.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up, the game’s almost over anyways”


End file.
